The Alpha and The Omega
by Patt Barton
Summary: Tobio vive felizmente en los bosques siendo parte del clan Suno Karak, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva una persona de la que ha intentado huir todo este tiempo? Y peor aun, ¿Qué pasara lo cuando descubran los del clan su verdadera historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, aquí estoy. Con una nueva historia y con otras tres por terminar. Mep.**

**Haikyuu! Claramente no me pertenece. Esta pobre obra es por pura diversión.**

**Relationships: Oikage, Kagehina (hints), Daisuga, Ukatake, Asanoya, others. **

**Rated: Por ahora será T, quizás M en un futuro.**

**Este fic contiene: OMEGAVERSE (Dinámicas Alfa/Beta/Omega), Soulmates, mates, knots (y menciones de m-preg).**

**Fandoms: Haikyuu! **

* * *

><p>El día estaba ligeramente nublado. El cielo poseía un color entre gris y azul. Era uno de aquellos días en los que se podía sentir frío en la sombra y calor bajo el sol.<p>

_El clima perfecto._

No había nada mejor para un licantropo, ciertamente.

El bosque era extenso, con fuertes y robustos robles que se alzaban tan alto que hacían sentir a uno como un pequeño en mundo de gigantes. La diversa vegetación llenaba los alrededores, al igual que ciertos animales que vivían tranquilamente allí. Las montañas se podían ver lejos, imponentes.

Inhalo profundamente. El delicioso olor de los pinos y robles inundaron sus fosas nasales. Eran tan relajante aquello. Adoraba vivir en el bosque. Tenía la fortuna de despertar todos los días y presenciar tan bello paisaje. Y lo mejor de todo no eran las montañas o los arboles, sino el lago. El lago era su favorito. En especial al amanecer.

Se levanto de su posición y sacudió un poco sus ropas. Inhalo de nuevo, ahora captando un aroma distinto en el aire.

_Dulce, salvaje, refrescante..._

Fue lo que pensó mientras lo analizaba lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—¡Kageyama! —Se escuchaba fuerte y con alegría detrás suyo, haciéndolo girar para poder enfrentarse al dueño de tan escandalosa voz.

—Hinata... —Dijo en respuesta. El otro sonrió amplio, comenzando hablar rápido y emocionado. El pelinegro solo asentía con la cabeza, atendiendo a las palabras de su amigo mientras caminaba junto de él devuelta a las cabañas.

Ambos eran parte del clan Suno Karak. Era un grupo pequeño de personas, lo admitía. Pero a pesar de eso eran muy unidos, como un verdadera familia. En realidad no le molestaba para nada que fuese reducido en número, tal vez eso era lo que más le agradaba. Eso le daba la oportunidad de convivir con todos por igual y lograr formar lazos más fuertes. De verdad, se sentía una persona con suerte.

Sino hubiese sido por Hinata quizás todavía estaría rondando solo por su cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos. Eso estaba en el pasado, ahora pertenecía a un clan. Era aceptado. Y no podía pedir más.

Una cosa paso a otra, y cuando menos se dio cuenta termino en medio de una carrera con Hinata. Por alguna razón todo era competencia con él, no había otro de sus compañeros que despertaran ese lado de él. Siempre se volvía un idiota cuando se encontraba cerca del idiota mayor. En poco tiempo termino por rebasar a Hinata, y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro. Aunque no se esperaba ver una bola peluda color naranja pasar al lado de él. Cuando logró procesar que era lo que se encontraba viendo frunció el ceño y paro en seco.

_¡Maldito Hinata!_

—¡Eso es trampa! —Gritaba molesto, al ver como su amigo ahora en su forma de lobo lo rebasaba.

_Si así quiere jugar entonces lo haré también._ Pensó con diversión.

Comenzó de nuevo nuevo a moverse, estirando sus brazos para después dar un salto. Cuando aterrizó lo hizo completamente cambiado, mostrando ahora a un lobo de pelaje negro como la noche y unos ojos azul de medianoche. Corrió ahora apoyado en sus cuatros patas y con fuerza se adentro de nuevo en su carrera, yendo detrás del energético lobo. Sus pisadas se escuchaban como trote de caballo, iban veloces y ahuyentaban a todos los animales a su paso. Eran grandes, no como lobos normales, eran formidables.

Kageyama era muy bueno, y sin demasiado esfuerzo ya se encontraba a la par de un furioso Hinata. No podía perder de nuevo, no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

_Un poco más, solo un poco más. _Pensó Hinata.

Ya por fin divisaban las cabañas, estaban tan pero tan cerca cuando de pronto...

Un Asahi salvaje se les atravesó en el camino.

Ambos lobos abrieron sus ojos como platos. Trataron de detenerse pero lamentablemente iban muy rápido y no solo eso sino que iban en bajada. Cuando intentaron detenerse ambos lobos cayeron rodando patéticamente con tal de evitar chocar con el distraído Asahi.

Kageyama termino con el idiota de Hinata sobre de él. En el fondo era capaz de escuchar la molesta risa de Nishinoya quien había logrado ver todo de lejos, entre sus burlas felicitaba a su novio quien solo lo miraba confundido pues no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

El pelinegro gruño ligeramente desde su posición, esperando impacientemente que Hinata se quitara de una vez para poderse mover. En cambio, el otro lobo de ojos avellanas lo miro fijamente. Sabía que por dentro se encontraba sonriendo. De la nada, el otro lo lamió de forma cariñosa y al realizar esa acción la risa de Nishinoya paro de manera instantánea. Después de eso se quito de encima y se fue, como si no hubiese hecho nada de nada. En cambio, Tobio se quedo estático como si hubiese entrado en estado catatónico.

Si no fuera porque estaba en su forma animal, su rostro estaría ardiendo.

Espero un par de segundos más y se levanto de su lugar, y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a donde quedaba su cuarto. La cabaña que justamente compartía con Hinata. Paso al lado de Noya, quien lo miraba con ojos curiosos. Decidió fingir que no notaba la manera tan obvia en la cual lo observaba.

Su relación con Hinata era extraña. No solo era una persona a la cual se encontraba muy agradecido, sino que era su mejor amigo dentro del clan. Era quien, extrañamente, mejor lo entendía (después de Suga, claro. Él entendía a todos). Y luego estaba eso. Esas pequeñas muestras de afecto constantes que pasaban más y más seguido.

A ojos de muchos ellos serían... La relación perfecta. La más esperada. Y quisiera pensarlo así. No le molestaría estar con Hinata, él era una gran persona y no negaría que mantenía sentimientos por él.

Pero habían ciertas cosas que le hacían dudar el tener una vida o mínimo tener una relación con el enano aquel.

_Detalles, detalles..._

Pensaba un poco decepcionado, porque en serio... Dejando toda su estupidez de lado Hinata era un chico sensacional. Era divertido, energético, y muchas cosas más que le encantaban.

Cuando llego a su cabaña empujo la puerta, encontrando la habitación vacía.

Que suerte. Pensó.

Se transformo de nuevo, encontrándose completamente desnudo. Rápido fue a donde tenía apilada su ropa y se comenzó a vestir. Era lo único malo de ser lobo y trasformarse así porque sí. Ninguno de ellos se podía dar el verdadero lujo de tener ropas un poco _fancy_. No era que la necesitaran de todos modos, al final por lo general solo eran ellos. Pero mínimo sería cómodo tener una vestimenta para cuando visitaran la ciudad.

Termino de vestirse y salió ahora con una blanca y unos pantalones desgastados. Rápido localizo con la mirada Ukai y a Daichi. Frunció el ceño percibiendo algo raro.

Olía a temor y furia combinada. Provenía de ellos.

No fue el único en darse cuenta, porque no solo él se encontraba caminando hacía donde los dos alfas se encontraban sino que sus omegas también al igual que Tsukishima.

En eso, una brisa fuerte atraviesa todo el campo atrayendo consigo el aroma que tenía tan preocupado a las dos cabezas del clan.

Tobio se quedo estático, paro en seco y sintió como toda su sangre de congelaba. Se puso pálido y sintió como su mundo daba un vuelco de 360° al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_Peligro PeligropeLigroPeligroA faA LFAal-AlfaALFA-_

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, el terror comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo.

_SalvajePELigroso ALFAaLFA._

Creía haber huido, pero que equivocado estaba. Cerro los ojos, ese aroma que ya había olvidado lo estaba mareando.

_Peligroso._

_Cruel._

_Delicioso._

_Placentero._

**_Oikawa._ **

* * *

><p><strong>So, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí el primer capítulo de mi omegaverse. La verdad es el primer omegaverse que escribo y me gusto la idea de combinarlo con el mundo de los lobos así que... Meh. I do what i want,haha. <strong>

**Sí, va a tener un poco de KageHina pero tranquilos hijos míos que será Oikage. Y me valen los haters adoro esta pajera ¡VIVA EL OIKAGE PERRAS WUUUUUU! Ok, bueno el caso. Espero que les haya gustado y si son muy amables de dejarme un comentario lo agradeceré bastante.**

**¡BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, lamento la tardanza. Ya tenía gran parte del capítulo escrito pero cuando me di cuenta termine escribiendo más y más, y luego me quede congelada en una parte. Mep. Como sea, gracias a ese pequeño _bonche _de gente que lee esta historia en serio lo agradezco. ~ Y sí, me disculpo por lo próximo que verán.**

**KageHina no requerido. Me disculpo con los que no son fanáticos del ship, es parte de la historia. Y con los que si lo son, no se ilusionen. Esto es un fic Oikage.**

**BTW, como ya saben Haikyuu! no me pertenece, tampoco sus hermosos personajes. Esta historia esta escrita por mera diversión, so, no hard feelings mate.**

**Wareva, a leer bitches. **

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos y por unos instantes todo era borroso.<p>

Sus propios pensamientos lo abrumaban. Por un lado no dejaba de buscar una razón por la cual Oikawa se encontrará en esa zona mientras otra le suplicaba por ir a buscarlo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Levanto la vista y cuando logro enfocar su mirada descubrió que Yamaguchi era quien lo sostenía. Le observaba preocupado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Kageyama... ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto en un tono suave.

Soltó un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito hablar con Daichi y Ukai. Ahora.

Su tono dio a entender al omega que no se trataban de buenas noticias. La mano de Tadashi cambió de posición y le tomó ahora de su brazo, ayudandole un poco a caminar lentamente a donde se encontraban los dos mencionados. Suga volteo a verlos y rápido se acerco a ellos.

—Kageya-

—Tengo que decirle algo a Daichi. —Dijo interrumpiendo al mayor.

—¿De qué se trata? —Hablo un poco severo el pelinegro. No le sorprendió ver a Daichi allí, de seguro había ido detrás de Suga. Bajo un poco la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, tampoco era de sorprenderse el tono que había utilizado con él. Nadie podía tan siquiera alzar un poco su voz o hacer una pequeña descortesía ante Suga (no que uno quisiera hacerlo), quien se atreviera descubriría lo que era un verdadero alfa protegiendo a su omega. Eso, y sumando que Sawamura era alguien muy sobre protector cuando de Suga se trataba.

Inhalo fuertemente antes de recuperar su compostura.

—Quien está aquí es-

—Aoh Joksai. Lo sé. No sabemos que hace en nuestro territorio, pero intentaremos dialogar con ellos.

—¡No! ¡Es lo peor que podemos hacer! —Conocía bien el tipo de líder que era él, y por eso mismo sintió la necesidad de advertirle. Daichi era uno de esos alfas fuertes que eran capaz de solucionar los problemas mediante el dialogo. El mayor frunció el ceño, Tobio nunca actuaba de esa manera. —Será inútil. No podrás llegar a ellos... Su alfa-

—Su alfa nos tendrá que escuchar. —Dijo Ukai. Al final, todos se habían terminando aproximando lentamente a donde se encontraban.

—Exactamente. Él es quien ha pisado nuestro territorio en primer lugar, tiene que responder.

Tobio rodó los ojos y bufo como si le hubiesen dicho una mala broma. Como era de esperarse, el alfa del clan acordaba con el viejo líder.

—Chicos, por favor... Pensemos en la situación, ¿Qué tal si solo están de paso? ¿Cómo el clan de la última vez? No necesariamente vienen buscando peleas. —Hablo Takeda mientras tomaba de la mano a su pareja.

—Aoh Joksai no se mueve por ese tipo de razones, además, ellos no son los mismo de antes. Han crecido en número. —Comentó Kageyama sonando irritado. Dios, trataba de advertirles y nadie lo tomaba en serio. Y lo peor de todo es que no se sentía bien, la fragancia del líder de su viejo clan le afectaba demasiado.

—Oh, ¿Y qué sabe el Gran Alfa sobre ellos? —Pregunto Tsukishima, haciendo burla a Kageyama quien lo miraba molesto. Odiaba ser llamado de aquella manera. Le traía malos recuerdos.

—No me llames así. —Dijo en un tono severo. Luego regreso su mirada a Daichi y Ukai.

_Maldición. _Pensó al ver la expresión de sus rostros.

Querían la respuesta a la pregunta de Tsukishima.

—Porque yo-

Un sonido lo interrumpió. Siendo más exactos, el sonido de un rifle.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Cazadores. —Susurro Noya.

Frunció el ceño Tanaka. —No deberían de estar aquí, hay un acuerdo. —Kageyama había llegado después de que eso pasara. Por lo que tenía entendido los cazadores y el clan habían acordado que ellos no los aniquilarían si probaban no ser una amenaza para la población. También, después de mucho dialogo, quedaron en que ellos no volverían a pisar esa zona mientras ellos se encargaran de las criaturas peligrosas.

—Quizás Aoh Joksai se metió en problemas con ellos. —Sugirió Asahi.

—En ese entonces lo mejor será que nos mantengamos a distancia. —Una parte del pelinegro sintió alivio cuando escucho las palabras de Sawamura. Al menos ya no irían a la boca del lobo, por otro lado, le revolvía el estomago saber que su antiguo clan era perseguido por cazadores. No estaba seguro si debía temer por la vida de ellos o por la de sus viejos compañeros.

—Bueno, creo que podemos estar más tranquilos sabiendo eso. Pero eso no significa que debemos bajar la guardia. Lo más apropiado sería que ninguno se alejara. Cuando caiga la noche haremos guardia. Haremos esto hasta que dejen el territorio ¿Entendido? —Dijo Ukai. Podría haberle pasado el título y varias responsabilidades a Daichi, pero el seguía mandando de una forma u otra.

Todos asintieron. Sus indicaciones no eran difíciles de seguir.

—Bien, hoy habrá toque de queda así que terminen sus tareas cuanto antes y después vayan directo a sus cabañas. Esta noche haré guardia yo, Asahi, tu me acompañaras. —Hablo ahora Daichi.

Una vez aclarado todo eso, comenzaron a caminar devuelta a sus viejas tareas. Quienes no habían estado haciendo nada fueron ayudar a sus otros amigos. Kageyama ya estaba mejor, ya no estaba mareado ni tan aturdido como minutos antes; el impacto del olor de Oikawa después de tanto tiempo era lo que lo había sacado tanto de sí. Afortunadamente ya se había recobrado y podía volver actuar como el Kageyama de antes. A pesar de eso se sentía inseguro, así que fue directo al bosque.

_No puedo arriesgarme._

Caminaba a paso rápido por un sendero que ya conocía bien. Se detuvo cuando llego a su destino. Se arrodillo y comenzó a arrancar las hojas de la planta que buscaba.

_Acónito__._

El acónito se creía letal para los lobos, pero eso era una mentira. Podía inducirles el sueño, o incluso podía anular sus habilidades por un par de horas; dependía de la forma en la que fuese preparado. Tobio lo tomaba en modo de té, de esa forma no solo ocultaba su aroma sino su estatus. Los demás no podían saber si se trataba de un alfa, beta u omega, así que por lo general asumían que aún-en terminos de lobo-no había madurado. Muchos no sabían esa cualidad del acónito, la mayoría asumía que de esa forma servía para deshacerse del estrés (como lo hacían en su nuevo clan).

Cuando tuvo lo suficiente se levanto y camino de regreso. Parecía que la mayoría ya había entrado a las cabañas. Se dirigió a cabaña principal, donde era más bien el comedor. Tomo una taza y puso algo de agua para prepararse su té. Cuando terminó regreso por fin a dormitorio. Hinata ya estaba allí, esperando por él sentado en el borde de su cama. Al mirar la taza que llevaba en su mano frunció el ceño.

—Eres un adicto a esa cosa.

—Claro que no. —Dijo mientras daba el primer sorbo.

—Ni siquiera sabe tan bien. —Hinata en eso tenía razón. Una vez le había dado de beber solo porque no dejaba de insistirle. No era tan malo, pero dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Déjame en paz. — Se quejo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, frente a Hinata. El de cabellos naranja se levanto de su posición y se sentó al lado suyo. —¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto Kageyama después de un rato, porque le estaba poniendo nervioso el ser visto tan fijamente. —¿Hinata? —Llamo al otro, pues no obtenía respuesta. Fue cuando noto que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas.

—O-oi, Kageyama... ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Bueno, si hubiese estado bebiendo su té al escuchar eso se estaría ahogando en esos momentos.

Lo miraba sorprendido, y ahora sí apostaba que sus mejillas estaban igual o más coloradas que las de Hinata. Al no escuchar respuesta de Tobio Hinata desvió la cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Eh, no te lo tenías que tomar tan seriamente ¿Sa-sabes? —Decía mientras ponía una mano en su nuca. — Siempre puedes decir n-

—Ok. —Respondió por fin.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! —Pregunto con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Kageyama asintió. Luego le regalo una de esas brillantes sonrías que tanto adoraba.

Fue un poco incomodo al principio, sería mentira si dijera lo contrario. Pelearon durante una hora. Kageyama no acostumbraba dormir acompañado; él siempre dormía solo, así que tardaron en lograr acomodarse. No supo porque había aceptado en primer lugar. Fue raro cuando el más bajo lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón latía rápido, y apesar de encontrarse tenso en un principio al final se relajo, logrando conciliar el sueño.

Lamentablemente no pasaron más de un par de horas antes de que algo disturbara su sueño. Sentía mucho calor, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ese calor provenía de Hinata. Tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y estaba sudando demasiado. Quito la sabana que los tapaba a ambos y se alejo de él para darle espacio.

—Hinata... —Llamo con un timbre de preocupación en su voz. Le sorprendió como abrió sus ojos de golpe. Sus pupilas eran afiladas.

_¿Puede ser...?_

—¿Hinata? —Dijo de nuevo su nombre, recibiendo esta vez un gruñido en respuesta.

Rápido se asomo a la ventana. Había luna llena. Hinata estaba _madurando._

Kageyama se levanto y dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Suga quien le miraba serio. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el omega alzó su mano.

—Ve a mi cabaña. Duerme esta noche allí, compartirás cama con Yamaguchi. —Tobio frunció el ceño. —Tsukishima esta pasando por lo mismo. Esta siendo acompañado por Takeda.

Oh.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Sabía que era doloroso. Era el cambio de un lobo joven a uno adulto. Era el paso final que definía todo. Siempre ocurría en una luna nueva, solo que no esperaba que ya fuese el tiempo de Hinata. En caso de que fuese un alfa su fuerza incrementaría y estaría más cercano a su lado animal. Le dolería, de eso no cabía duda. Si fuese un beta no habría mucha diferencia, se mantendría neutral y si, pasaría una mala noche pero nada que no pudiese manejar. Si se tratara de un omega, bueno, tendría una noche infernal. Eran quienes más sufrían, ya que sus cuerpos pasaban por un cambio muy drástico. Se volvían más sensibles, y como los alfas, eran más salvajes en ciertos aspectos. Pero lo relevante de su cambio era que se volvían capaces procrear, sin importar si ambas partes pertenecieran al mismo genero.

Dejo salir un pesado suspiro. Solo esperaba que Hinata no lo pasará tan mal.

* * *

><p>Se despertó después de Yamaguchi. Cuando el de pecas se dio cuenta que se encontraba despierto le sonrió levemente. Había un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y Kageyama no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Entendía la emoción de Tadashi. Era obvio que Tsukishima sería un alfa, y con Yamaguchi siendo un omega, era fácil deducir que ambos serían finalmente una pareja oficial. Si fuese un omega no podrían estar juntos y no porque no estuviera permitido o algo por el estilo. Su misma naturaleza era lo que se lo impedía, le demandaba encontrar un alfa. Un omega nunca podría complementar a otro omega, lo mismo hablando de alfas con alfas. En el caso de los betas no había tantas restricciones. Ellos podían estar con cualquiera, pero nunca podrían ser el todo de un omega o alfa. Solo una parte de ellos. Eventualmente tendrían que aparecer un tercero para poder terminar la ecuación o para remplazarlo de por vida. Triste pero cierto.<p>

No había caso combatirlo, así era el orden natural.

—¿Vamos? —Pregunto Tadashi alegremente.

Kageyama asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron se giró a Yamaguchi y le dijo que se adelantara a la cabaña principal. El de pecas ya estaba vestido, de seguro se había llevado un cambio de ropa antes de dejar su cabaña. Él no había sido tan listo así que se tuvo que ir para cambiarse. No quería ver a todos y seguir en pijamas.

Mientras más se acercaba a su cabaña más notaba que había algo completamente fuera de lo normal. Que algo no se encontraba bien. No fue hasta que abrió su puerta que la realidad lo golpeo.

_Alfa._

Dio un paso hacía delante, sus ojos abiertos como platos y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

_Alfa._

_Hinata es un jodido alfa._

Salió corriendo, al diablo con todo tenía que ver a Hinata ahora. Fue a la cabaña principal, todos deberían estar allí no había dudaba. Se paro frente a la puerta, y espero unos momentos antes de entrar recuperando aire. Cuando se adentro al lugar los ojos de muchos se fueron sobre él. Fruncían el ceño, había algo de lastima o tal vez decepción. No estaba seguro y no le importaba. Sabía lo que pensaban. Pero ellos no lo veían.

Él estaba feliz.

_Ellos no entienden._

Pero noto algo más. Su atención se dirigió a Tsukishima.

_Beta._

Bueno, ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. Juraba que sería un alfa. Sintió como se le revolvía un poco el estomago al ver a Yamaguchi, quien tenía tomado de la mano al rubio. Bien sabía que, a pesar de Tsukishima fuera un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, lo adoraba con todo su ser e increíblemente ese sentimiento era reciproco. Ahora estaba un poco inseguro de lo que pasaría con esos dos. En caso de que Tadashi encontrará a un alfa las posibilidades de que este aceptara a Kei eran escasas. Si habían relaciones así, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de los alfas eran posesivos con sus _hembras. _Y no estaba seguro que alguien más que Yamaguchi en este mundo fuese capaz de encontrar al rubio tan encantador como él lo hacía.

Por fin después de unos instantes su mirada busco a Hinata en la habitación. Se veía molesto, y cuando establecieron contacto visual no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro. La expresión que tenía en su rostro no era del lobo que él conocía. Separó sus labios para decir su nombre, pero Hinata fue más rápido y se levantó con furia de donde estaba sentado, su cuerpo se mostraba tenso al caminar. Prácticamente lo empujo al pasar al lado suyo, saliendo de allí.

—¡Hi-Hinata! —Grito pero él ni se molesto en voltear. De un momento a otro se encontraba corriendo en cuatro patas y Tobio podía jurar que ese lobo se veía más grande que antes.

Iba a seguirlo cuando sintió a Suga tomándolo de la mano.

—Dejalo. Necesita tiempo ¿Ok? —Le dijo en un tono suave.

—Pero tengo que hablar con él.

—Kageyama, esto es duro para Hinata. Solo deja que lo asimile.

Claro que lo era. Por esa misma razón tenía que aclarar las cosas.

Tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Suga-

—Kageyama. —Llamo fuerte Daichi.

_Mierda._

Sabía que si lo decía él ya no había remedio. Que no podía pelear. Suga soltó de su mano. Tobio apretó los puños.

—No lo busques. —Le dijo firme, en ese tono que siempre utilizaba cuando indicaba que su palabra era definitiva. —¿Estoy siendo claro, Kageyama? —Pregunto. Tobio no respondió. Le enfurecía demasiado que utilizara ese tono. —Kageyama.

—... Como el cristal, Daichi. —Respondió después de una larga pausa.

Podía sentirse intimidado por los alfas, pero esa era una reacción natural por su estatus. Y más si se trataba de un líder. Mas eso no significaba que disfrutara recibir ordenes o que fuese a obedecer felizmente como cualquier otro lobo. Ni aunque considerara a Sawamura un buen alfa no podía evitar cuestionarlo. A pesar de eso, no le quedaba más que obedecer. Si deseaba permanecer en el clan no podía oponerse al líder de este. Tobio se fue, y en vez de seguir a Hinata como tenía planeado se fue a regañadientes a su cabaña.

* * *

><p>Daichi estaba irritado, él era único lobo con quien tenía problemas constantemente. Sabía que Kageyama había sido líder de una pequeña manada antes de terminar rondando solo por los bosques donde Hinata lo encontró. Pensaba que la razón por la cual él no se dejaba mandar era porque él era quien daba las ordenes antes. Pero ya estaba llegando a un límite. No era secreto para nadie que Kageyama tenía problemas acatando sus ordenes.<p>

La intimidación servía hasta cierto punto mas no era suficiente, cosa que significaba un gran problema.

_Suga siempre le decía que lo dejara pasar, que necesitaba adaptarse. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo parte del clan ¿Cuanto tiempo más necesitaba?_

Suga no entendía.

Tobio no mostraba sumisión. Era demasiado desafiante.

Al final del día, Daichi siempre se encontraba cuestionando su lealtad.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado días desde que Hinata se había hecho un alfa y Kageyama se encontraba desesperado. El pelinaranja cada día era mejor al evadirlo. Incluso se había cambiado de cabaña, dejándolo solo. Los demás le repetían una y otra vez que necesitaba tiempo.<p>

_Si tan solo supieran._

Pero no, no les diría a ellos su gran secreto. Hinata sería, _debía, _ser el primero en saber. Con ese pensamiento había ido a buscarlo, pero cuando dijo que Hinata en serio era bueno huyendo de él no mentía. Llevaba ya alrededor de una media hora deambulando, intentando recuperar el rastro del otro.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando un olor le llamo la atención. No dudo en ir en esa dirección, pensando que había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Lo que buscaba.

Su paso se volvía acelerado y su mirada estaba un poco nublada. Cada vez que inhalaba lo hacía de forma lenta, casi saboreando la fragancia del aire. No se dio cuenta que se alejaba cada vez más y más de territorio seguro.

Siguió el camino que su nariz le indicaba ciegamente, sin pensar en nada más que llegar a su objetivo. Subió una pequeña pendiente y cuando vio que era lo que se encontraba delante suyo la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de su rostro. Se quedo sin aire. Retrocedió con prisa tropezando en el proceso y cayendo de espalda.

No, no, no ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

Era un idiota. Sus sentidos los engañaron.

Cerro los ojos, abrumado.

_ALFAaALFAA_

Su mente gritaba. Trago duro mientras se levantaba del suelo, estaba seguro que no lo habían notado. Todavía podía retroceder y regresar. Se giro y comenzó a correr.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué __**Oikawa**__?_

Por otro lado, agradecía a los cielos por seguir tomando el acónito. Eso se encargaba de ocultar su olor. Así que si lo vieron, ni lo olieron, podría regresar sin poner a nadie en riesgo.

Así debería ser.

_Debería._

Lastima que los lobos podían olfatear la sangre también. Muy mala suerte de Tobio por lastimarse al caer.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Por fin Aoh Joksai entra en escena. Una aparición completa de Oikawa ¿Qué les parece?<strong>

**COMO SEA, ME DISCULPO POR EL KAGEHINA NO REQUERIDO (como dije antes) Y PROMETO QUE YA VEREMOS OIKAGE MÁS ADELANTE. ****No se decepcionen con el fic. Le daré su Oikage calientito y en bandeja de plata.**

**Sha verán zorras, solo esperen.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (El cual espero subir lo más pronto posible, ya tengo una parte adelantada...). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeey, ¡Gente! Feliz año nuevo 2015~ Espero que esten bien y ya sin más que decir les dejo el precioso capítulo(?**

**Haikyuu! Claramente no me pertenece, esta es una obra que hago por diversión. **

-.-.-.-.-

Oikawa estaba hecho una furia. Iba avanzando a paso rápido y tenía sus puños listos para moler a golpes a cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino. Todos los del clan notaron rapidamente el cambio de su futuro líder, y claro, no dudaron en huir velozmente a ocultarse de su vista. Nadie deseaba ser victima de su ira. Lo mejor era evitarlo por todos los medios y esconderse. Oikawa era un buen líder, en serio. Justo, recto, atento con todos los del clan, increíble estratega y temible cuando del campo se trataba. Desafortunadamente eso solo era cuando se encontraba de buenas. Claro, se molestaba como cualquier persona normal y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ser el futuro líder (aunque siendo honestos, parecía que ya lo era) de un clan tan grande era un trabajo que traía mucho estrés. Aun así, sabía dirigir su caracter; no le gritaba a sus compañeros solo porque sí y por lo general buscaba maneras de como desahogarse sin tener que intimidar a nadie. Más un Oikawa enojado y un Oikawa furioso eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Enfurecido era explosivo, peligroso e impredesible. Por lo general siempre era las últimas dos, pero su mente era clara. Ahora su visión estaba nublada por ira pura.

—¡Puta madre Oikawa, deja de estar con tus chingaderas! —Se escucho que alguien gritaba detrás suyo.

Estaban salvados. Solo había dos personas lo suficientemente valientes-idiotas-para hablarle de esa manera a su alfa. Una de esas ya no estaba en el clan, pero gracias al cielo la otra se había quedado.

—¡Dejame en paz Iwaizumi! ¡No estoy para soportar tus sermones! —Grito de regresó sin voltearse ni deternerse a ver a su amigo.

Oh, había dicho su nombre sin decir el molesto -chan, debía de ser algo serio para tenerlo de ese humor.

—¡Me vale mierdas! ¡Me vas a escuchar porque me vas a escuchar! —Iwaizumi podía ser un beta, pero era capaz de darle la cara al castaño. Él lo había dejado muy claro hace mucho tiempo, no por ser un alfa le iba mostrar lealtad incodicional y le trataría como si fuese un rey. Eran mejores amigos-iguales- y si quería respeto y lealtad se lo tenía que ganar. No solo por oler bonito y tener un estatus llamativo se iba a dejar intimidar. Que idiota estaba.

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —Dijo por fin volteando a ver al de cabellos negros. Sus pupilas estaban afiladas, parecía que se iba a transformar en cualquiera momento.

—OIKAWA. Solo... Solo deja de actuar como un imbécil. Tienes a todos aterrados. —Le dijo tratando de moderar su voz mientras se aproximaba. Cuando se encontró más cerca puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo lo tenso que se encontraba Tooru. —Ven, vamos hablar al bosque ¿Te parece? —Oikawa frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia. —No es opcional ¿Sabes?

Con eso el castaño dejo escapar un pequeña risa. —¿Entonces por qué preguntas, idiota?

—Por cortesía. —Ambos sonrieron con eso.

—... Vamos, Iwa-chan.

-.-.-.-.-

Se alejaron del clan en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino. Llegaron a zona alta, podían observar las cabañas a distancia. Recordaba todavía cuando eran niños, no habían tantos en el clan en ese entonces. El incremento de número se le atribuía a Oikawa, pues fue el quien comenzó a reclutar gente. Aoh Joksai podía ser algo reducido, pero en comparación a otros clanes seguía siendo de gran tamaño y nadie dudaba de lo fuertes y bien entrenados que se encontraban sus lobos.

Tooru no se acercaba a cualquier clan. Se tomaba el tiempo de investigarlos, de conseguir la información necesaria, de analizar a todos y cada uno de sus miembros. Y al final de ese largo proceso decidía si ellos valían la pena o no. Al acercarse, les ofrecía formar parte de Aoh Joksai, alegando que sería más seguro que estuviesen unidos. Su oferta era buena, no todos los días aparecía un clan fuerte y les permitía la entrada a su familia dandoles un lugar seguro donde descansar a cambio de lealtad ¿Quién no aceptaría? Era una oportunidad de oro. Fue de esa manera como fueron creciendo. Claro, había quienes se rehusaban, pero esos quienes se negaban se volvían al instante posibles amenazas y aunque fueran rogando por ayuda en tiempos de necesidad está se les era negada. Oikawa había sido muy claro en ese aspecto. No eran de confiar. Si solo se giraban a ellos cuando eran débiles, ¿Qué les aseguraba que seguirían de su lado estando fuertes?

Gracias a ese movimiento Aoh Joksai creció y gano miembros de gran valor. Por supuesto, había quienes eran la excepción y no tenían más opción que expulsarlos. No se podían dar el lujo de tener lobos podridos. Miembros así podrían poner en riesgo la vida de los demás, aparte, la desición sobre si se quedaban o no en el clan no recaía sobre los hombros del castaño como muchos creían. Por supuesto, debían ganarse a Oikawa, pero también a sus otros hermanos. Si uno de ellos veía algo desagradable en alguno de los recién llegados Tooru no dudaría en deshacerse de aquellos lobos. Sería un pésimo alfa sino tomará en cuenta la opinión de sus compañeros.

En ese tiempo también se le abrió las puertas a lobos solitarios y grupos que no se podían considerar un clan por falta de un alfa o de organización. Todos estaban agradecidos. Los lobos, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, necesitan ser parte de algo. Pertenecer. Un lobo sin hogar es un lobo que muere lentamente. Por esa razón Oikawa se convirtió el salvador de muchos. Todod los que fueron integrados y quedaron dentro de Aoh Joksai se volvieron completamente leales al castaño. Para ellos su alfa era Oikawa Tooru. Nadie más. No les importaba que el verdadero líder fuera otro, quien tenía la última palabra era él.

Varios lo pensaban como una persona sabia y de gran corazón, pero la verdad era que Oikawa nunca se movía sin razones.

Aoh Joksai tenía enemigos, eso no era secreto para nadie. Tampoco su odio por los Nekomatas lo era. Los canes y felinos se odiaban por naturaleza, así que no era de sorprenderse que los lobos se sintieran disgustados por las panteras. Pero sus peleas por el control eran otra tema.

Nekoma no representaba ningún peligro. Pero no fue hasta que se comenzaron a expandir que el temor se apodero de sus tierras. Cuando vieron que próximamente serían revasados en número fue que Oikawa surgió con el plan de reclutar gente. Nadie lo había notado, ya que era parte de las costumbres de Aoh Joksai que los jovenes fueran entrenados desde muy temprano, nunca fueron capaces de ver que en realidad en realidad estaban siendo preparados para una guerra. Y claro, ya habiendo depositado su lealtad y confianza en el clan, cuando llegará la hora de pelear todos estarían más que dispuestos a proteger al clan que "humildemente" los acogió y acepto como uno de los suyos.

Iwaizumi pensaba que quizás nunca pararía de sorprenderse de Oikawa. La manera en la que trabajaba su terrible mente siempre sería un misterio para él.

Todo por el bien de Aoh Joksai.

El pelinegro suspiró. Se imaginaba que ahora lo que tenía de mal humor al idiota era algo relacionado con los Nekomatas. Oikawa había pasado las últimas semanas investigando a un pequeño clan que se encontraba en el norte. Ya se había decidido a ir a visitarlos cuando le llego la noticia que había sido masacrado por panteras. Era obvio que se trataba de Nekoma.

—¿Nekoma otra vez? —Pregunto Hajime, pensando que quizás era ese tema que lo traía tan mal.

El castaño negó.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? —Hizo una pausa, hasta que recordó que Oikawa le había dicho hace rato que iba a hablar con su líder. —¿Hablaste con Irihata?

Oikawa se estremeció ligeramente. Ah, parecía que había golpeado en el nervio correcto.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—... Nada importante. —Dijo apretando los puños. Claro, nada importante.

—Oikawa. —Llamo su nombre en un tono más firme, exigiendo una respuesta. El otro lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Desvió la mirada mientras murmullaba. Iwaizumi alzó una ceja. —¿Puedes repetir eso? —Su amigo volvió a murmurar y otra vez no entendió lo que le decía el otro. —Más alto.

—¡Que el imbécil viejo Irihata nunca me dejará ser el alfa! ¡Planea poner a alguien más! —Grito completamente enfadado.

Ahora el pelinegro le miraba completamente desconsertado ¿Cómo era posible? El único canditato para ser el próximo líder era él; joder, ya incluso Oikawa actuaba como el líder y era tratado como tal. No tenía sentido eso que decía.

—No lo entiendo.

—¡Yo tampoco! Estúpido perro viejo, ¡Que se jodan él y sus malditas tradiciones!

—¿Tradiciones...? —Y fue el momento que los ojos de Hajime se abrieron como platos.

Su clan era muy a la antigua en ese aspecto. A todos los lobos se les enseñaba sobre ese tema desde muy jóvenes, incluso a los nuevos. Tenían ciertas tradiciones y reglas que aún seguían acatando al pie de la letra. Iwaizumi no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado, con la breve información que su amigo le proporciono le fue muy fácil descubrir que era exactamente lo que le molestaba.

—Tienes que tener un omega.

Solo hay una cosa que se solicita poder pasar el título de líder a otro alfa: El nuevo líder debe ya de tener a su pareja ¿La razón? Según Aoh Joksai, o al menos el viejo Irihata, el omega es la parte racional de un alfa. Es quien lo mantiene estable. Eso último no lo negaría el pelinegro. Todavía recordaba cuando la esposa de su líder vivía, ella era quien hacía entrar en razón a Irihata cuando nadia más podía; cuando ella murió fue que el caos se sembro, tiempo más tarde Oikawa tomó el control.

Oikawa hizo una mueca. —Sí, y sabes lo que eso significa.

Tooru fácilmente podría encontrar una pareja en su clan. Muchos omegas lo deseaban (por estatus, admiración, etc.) y cuando pasaba cerca había algunos muy descarados que dejaban libre toda su escencia. El olor era muy bueno, no lo negaría, a veces prácticamente le gritaban que fuese y se los cogiera justo donde estaban. Desafortunadamente él ya estaba encadenado a alguien más y no podía ir con cualquiera como otros. Lo había intentado (relaciones cortas, cosas de una sola noche) pero no le resultaba placentero. Siempre había algo dentro de él, algo que lo asfixiaba. Repitiendo que estaba mal, recordando constantemente que esa persona no era su omega.

—Tienes que buscar a Tobio. —Al mencionar aquel nombre Oikawa rápido lo miró a los ojos, lleno de ira.

—No buscaré a ese estúpido. —Hajime rodó los ojos. Su odio por el más joven todavía perduraba.

—Entonces nunca serás el líder. Es un hombre muy tradicional, preferirá dejar un mal alfa antes de no cumplir con las reglas. Por muy buen candidato que seas el viejo no te dará el puesto si no te consigues un omega.

—¡Puedo conseguirme mil omegas si deseo! ¡Siempre vienen a mí moviendo el culo como si fueran perras en celo!0, y lo sabes!

Rodó los ojos con el comentario del otro, aunque sabía que era verdad.

—Sé que el problema no es conseguir un omega. —Suspiró, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —El problema es Tobio ¿Verdad?

El decir ese nombre de nuevo hizo que se ganará un mirada llena de despreció. —Yo nunca pedí ser su maldita alma gemela— Escupió las palabras con veneno.

Sonaba cursi, pero pasaba. Era cuando los lobos encontraban a la "pareja perfecta". Muchos se hubieran alegrado, pero no Oikawa. Iwaizumi vio cuando Oikawa se entero de su lazo con el chico; tiró una rabieta horrible. Incluso se sintió mal por Kageyama. Quien desde el primer momento que dio un paso en su clan, miró con un brillo especial en los ojos al idiota de su amigo.

—Dejame adivinar, Irihara no quiere que estes con cualquier omega.

—No. Él quiere que busque al maldito y lo haga mi pareja formal para nombrarme alfa. —Dijo con irritación. —¡El muy maldito! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por su clan! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo único a lo que me he negado?! ¡¿Y cómo rayos se supone que encuentre a ese estúpido?! Se largó hace años, no hay rastro que seguir.

—Sabes que al ser su alfa lo puedes encontrar fácilmente. —Le dijo, sabiendo que el castaño solo trataba de buscar excusas.

—Calla. Si quisiera estar aquí no se hubiera ido en primer lugar.

—Querrás decir después que le diste un susto de muerte, destrozaste sus ilusiones y le ordenaste que se fuera. —Recordó, sin temor a que Oikawa se molestara con él.

—¡Y no me arrepiento! Esa fue la mejor desición que hice; deshacerme de él. Era solo un estorbo.

—¡Era solo un niño! Dios, Oiwaka. Sé que es solo un par de años menor, pero era más inocente que cualquiera de nosotros dos. —Le decía con cierta indignación. — Tooru, él acababa de descubrir que el alfa al que siempre admiro era su alma gemela y tú no pudiste dejar tus celos infantiles ni por 5 minutos... Y lo peor es que lo sacaste del clan. Lo dejaste irse solo.

—Él sabe defenderse.

—Tú no sabes que le habrá pasado.

—Tú no sabes más que yo. Además, si el idiota se creía tan superior como para enfrentarme de seguro esta todavía con vida.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Kageyama se fue poco después de haber madurado. Los bosques no son un lugar seguro para un lobo sin manada, menos para un omega sin alfa ¿En serio tienes idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado?

El castaño se tensó. Uno de los lobos que habían acogido era una omega quien había rondado sola por mucho tiempo. Había trabajado con ella personalmente para ayudar en su recuperación. Era increíble la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía. Tanto físicas como psicológicas. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada. Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Junta al grupo de exploración. Diles que partiremos al amanecer... También diles a Kindaichi y Kunimi

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Iwaizumi, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Han demostrado ser lobos leales. Aparte, los he visto en las prácticas, sus hábilidades nos servirían bastante. Y no es la primera vez que me piden que los deje venir con nosotros. Recuerda que era lobos sin rumbo... No están muy acostumbrados a estar un solo lugar por demasiado tiempo. —Con eso su amigo asintió, pero su expresión no cambió.

—¿A donde iremos? ¿Buscaremos a Tobio? —Pregunto para solo ganarse una risa del castaño.

—Hasta crees. Iremos al sur. Hay grupo al que quiero ver.

Hajime solo asintió. Ya hablarían sobre eso en otro momento.

-.-.-.-.-

**So, eso fue todo por ahora. Una pequeña explicación sobre lo que es Aoh Joksai y como funciona, y un poco de lo que es la relación de Oikawa y Kageyama...**

**Em, pues... Me retiro, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo bitches. Kisses for all **

**[por favor dejadme comentarios y diganme si les ha gustado~~]**


End file.
